


too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

by notthebigspoon



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier Lopez doesn't have any skeletons in his closet. What he does have is a warm body in a series of hotel and motel rooms, some seedier than others, and an apartment that isn't his own.</p><p>Title taken from Stay by Sugarland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	too much pain to have to bear to love a man you have to share

Javier Lopez is a married man. He has two young children and a devoted wife. His career has come back from what it once was and he’s become someone to watch. He’s one of the nicest guys in the world, always ready to help a teammate or lend an ear to a rookie who needs to talk or is afraid of screwing it all up. He looks out for people. He’s loved and respected by everybody. Not a single skeleton in his closet.

No skeletons in the closet but there’s a warm body in the bed of a series of hotel and motel rooms, some seedier than others, in an apartment that wasn’t his own. Kissing, touching, sweaty bodies writhing together on the bed. Someone touched him and kissed him in a way that was electric, so far beyond the way that his wife does. It’s not right, what he’s doing, betraying his wife and family. But he can’t stop.

And now, looking at George’s arched body, he’s honest with himself and admits that he doesn’t want to. Not when he’s getting the best of both worlds. Instead of ending things, as he’s told himself more than once that he should finally do, he pushes out every thought of the responsibilities he has on his shoulders out of his mind. His eyes slide shut and he grips George’s hips, shoves his own up and pants George's name.

“Look at me.”

Javi opens his eyes, looks up at George’s smiling face. “Unf, fuck, what?”

“Just... your eyes.” George laughs breathlessly, slouching down over Javi’s chest, hands planted on the bed to support his weight. His hips never stop rolling. “Want to look at you. Want to see you.”

“You see me all the time.”

“Not like this.” George pants, groaning when Javi grinds up into him. “Not when you’re all... ohgod, fuck, right there.... all mine.”

“Can’t be selfish, baby. Gotta share.” Javi grins, pulling him into a kiss.

George shakes his head, pushes himself just out of Javi’s reach, licks his lips and watches Javi with dancing eyes. “Uh uh. Mine. Say it, Javi. Say it, say you’re mine.”

“Fuck, fine baby, yours.” Javi growls, curling a hand around George’s dick and stroking it, laughing. “Come on, baby. Do it, come for me.”

He does. George has always responded to the lightest touch, the smallest order. When Javi tells him what he wants, it only takes one more twist of his wrist before George is coming, always with that same breathless whimper. He holds himself up on shaking arms as Javi fucks up into him, hisses when Javi comes with uneven thrusts. When Javi turns him loose, he tumbles onto the bed, eyes closed, skin shining with sweat.

Not for the first time, Javi thinks to himself that the younger man really is some sort of Greek god.

Javi kisses George’s shoulder, tries to catch his breath before rolling to his feet, moving around George’s bedroom on unsteady legs as he collects his clothes. He’s dressed and sitting on the edge of the bed, pulling on his shoes when he feels George’s fingertips stroking down his arm and over his elbow. He glances to the left. George is biting his lip.

“Can’t you stay tonight?” He asks softly. “Please?”

Javi shakes his head. “Kylan has a cold and Rene-”

“Fine.” George mumbles, rolling onto his side, away from Javi. He never likes to hear Renee’s name. Javi can’t blame him. “See you tomorrow.”

“You know I wish I could, baby.” Javi sighs, leaning down and kissing George’s cheek. There’s no response. “It’s difficult. Maybe eventually...”

“Doesn’t matter. Night.”

Driving away sucks. All he can think of is George in that bed alone, hurting and so disappointed. The feeling starts to disappear when he pulls into the driveway, the house lit up warmly. Renee greets him with a kiss and a smile, waving Christian’s little hand at him as Kylan charges head first into his legs. He swings his daughter up into his arms, kisses her pigtails and balances her on lap. All thoughts of George fade away.


End file.
